Soramimi/Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back
Misheard dialogue for the film, Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back. This film has a lot of iconic misheard dialogue that most fans know about. There may be a few repeats. Key * Danny Lee - (DL) * Beau Bradley - (Rooney) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Sakuya Izayoi. * Leone Abbacchio. * Yukinori Yanagi. * Sea. * Bittern. * Okahan. * Ikariya Biollante. * Kamata Gosaku. * TDN Kosugi. * Hoihoi. * Fried rice. * Fierce sister. * Fairy Tale. * 100 million yen. * Tale of Heike. * Taro Aso. * Frédéric Chopin. * Busuri. * Odakyu Electric Railway. * Idemitsu Kosan. * Omoro district. Names taken from film? A: Yes. Who? * Gain Rooney (ゲイン・ルーニー). Languages? * English - Danny Lee and Beau Bradley 'Danny Lee vs. Beau Bradley' * Alright, well here's the wrestling mat. (DL) - はい、オムツですね？ ** Hai, omu desu ne? - Yes, is it diapers? * Yeah, that counts as a mat. (Rooney) - いやあ、まあそっすね ** Iyā, ma a sossu ne - No, it's so easy. * Yeah, see what you can do on a wrestling mat. Huh? (DL) - いや、正直オムツなんだ / いや強い君はレスラーだ ** Iya, shōjiki omutsuna nda - No, I'm an honest diaper. ** Iya tsuyoi kimi wa resurāda, No strong you are a wrestler. * Reach hand, reach hand. (?) (DL) - イーサイ　イーサン(＾ω＾　) ** Īsai īsan(＾ω＾　) - Genius heritage. * Put it up! (DL) - 掘るぞ ** Horu zo - I'll dig. * You lose, right? (?) (DL) - うるさい？ ** Urusai? - Noisy? * Okay. Clockwise or which way you're going in? (Rooney) - 9時にふわふわアイス一緒に食わへん？ / ふわふわアイス一緒に食わへん? ** Kyu-ji ni fuwafuwa aisu issho ni kuwahen? - At nine o'clock at the same time fluffy ice together eating? ** Fuwafuwa aisu issho ni kuwahen? - Do you eat fluffy ice cream together? * I don't mind! (?) (DL) - ふわふわ？ ** Fuwafuwa? - Fluffy? * Oh yeah! (DL) - 重いね・・・ / 重い根や・・・ ** Omoi ne... - It's heavy... ** Omoi ne ya... - It's a heavy root... * ARORUGH! ARGIS! (DL) - よっこいしょ・・・ ** Yokkoisho... - Yokkoisho... *** Slang word for rokkonshojo, literally meaning "Make my own sixth sense organs clean." * No wap. (?) (DL) - おぉ、硬い・・・ ** O~o, katai... - Oh, it's hard... * Oh yeah. Oh yeah, look at that! (DL) - おいウンチ / おい！オムツ！ ** Oi unchi - Dude poop. ** Oi! Omutsu! - Hey! Diapers! * How does that feel on that wall? (?) (DL) - もうここに。。ここにあるぞ！？ ** Mō koko ni.. Koko ni aru zo!? - It's already here. Here it is!? * There you go! (DL) - 掘ライクヨ♂ / フェアリー　テイル ** Hori raigyo♂ - Digging snakehead. ** Feari Taru - Fairy Tale. * Huh, you's got to stay strong in this hour? (?) (DL) - 痛いよ適当になっちゃう・・・ ** Itaiyo tekitō ni natchau... - It's going to hurt... * Wrong stuck. (?) (DL) - まずは　オナニー ** Mazuwa onanī - First masturbation. * How's this feel, huh? (DL) - Mr.ゆきのり ** Mr. Yukinori - Mr. Yukinori. * Let me see. (DL) - うんちぃ・・・ ** Unchi ~i... - Poop... * Well, in there man. (?) (DL) - 後で食べようね♪ ** Atode tabeyou ne♪ - Let's eat later. * Grab your arm? Grab your arm! (?) (DL) - YUKINORI x YUKINORI / ゆきのり♂　ゆきのり♂ ** Yukinori x Yukinori - Yukinori x Yukinori. ** Yukinori♂ Yukinori♂ - Yukinori, Yukinori. * AAAAAGH! (DL) - ふぁぁぁぁん！！＼(゜ロ＼)(／ロ゜)／ ** Fu aaaan!!＼(゜ロ＼)(／ロ゜)／ - Wow! * Give up. (?) (Rooney) - 気持ちいい・・・ ** Kimochī... - It feels good... * OOOAAE! (?) (DL) - 重い・・・ ** Omoi... - Heavy... * Come on! (Rooney) - ヤバイ♂ / 我慢！！ ** Yabai ♂ - Crazy. ** Gaman!! - Patience! * Oh way. (?) (DL) - うん・・・ ** Un... - Yup... * EMMMMOOUUUHUGH! (Rooney) - カイリキー ** Kairiki - Kairikee. * Huh? Now we're getting warmed up! (DL) - ナウい 挿入れもんだ。 / あぁ？お前何者だ？ ** Naui sōnyūre monda. - Naughty insertion time. ** Aa? O zen nanimonoda? - Huh? Who are you? * Alright. (DL) - 腹痛い… ** Fukui... - Stomachache... * Alright. (DL) - はらいたい… / ツンデレ・・・/// ** Haraitai... - I have a stomachache... ** Tsundere.../// - Tsundere... (blushing) * Alright, alright, alright. (DL) - エアリアル・・・(小声) ** Eariaru...(kogoe) - Aerial... (whisper) * Come on. (Rooney) - かった～い / 構わん ** Katta~i - It was good. ** Kamawan - Do not worry. * Let's go. (Rooney) - 違う？ ** Chigau? - Wrong? * Tough guy. (Rooney) - バイリキー / かった～い♂ ** Bairikī - Betio. ** Katta~i♂ - It was awesome. * HUHHEHEHAHAHAHALA! (DL) - （　＾ω＾）ぬっふっふっふっふ～♪ ** （　＾ω＾）Nuffuffuffuffu~♪ - Hahahaha! * HEW! HEW! HEW! (DL) - （　＾ω＾）ぬっふっふ♪ ** （　＾ω＾）Nuffuffu♪ - Haha! * Let's go. (Rooney) - H行こう ** H yukō - Let's go H. * Told your own away. (?) (Rooney) - 東京の笑い？ ** Tōkyō no warai? - A laugh in Tokyo? * What's so funny? (Rooney) - いつの間に・・・・・？ / 何時の間に？ ** Inomani.....? - What time.....? ** Inomani? - What time? * Don't fake it! (DL) - 今日天気良い！ / 今日天気？ ** Kyō tenki yoi! - The weather is good today! ** Kyō tenki? - Good weather today? * Heh! Heh! Heh! (DL) - ンフフ・・・ ** Nfufu... - Ha! * Heh! (DL) - へっへwww ** He~e www - Heh. * Oh there you go. (DL) - エアリアル・・・ ** Eariaru... - Aerial... * You like down? (?) (Rooney) - やる気や名？ / 卑猥かぁ？ ** Yaruki ya na? - Motivation or name? ** Hiwai kā? - Is it obscene? * HERRRAAHM! (DL) - ほらぁ！ ** Hora! - Look! * How are you? How are you? (?) (DL) - ごめんごめん / うぅ、重いね(相手を気遣う歪みねぇカズヤ) / ごめんごめん・・・ ** Gomen gomen - Sorry, sorry. ** Uu, omoi ne (aite o kidzukau yugami nē Kazuya) - Uh, it's heavy (it's twisted to care about the opponent Kazuya). ** Gomen gomen... - Sorry, sorry... * Hoh! (DL) - お～(＾ω＾　) ** O~(＾ω＾　) - Oh. * There we go. (DL) - 眠いよ… / エアリアル ** Nemui yo... - I'm sleepy... ** Eariaru - Aerial. * Like that there, huh? (?) (Rooney) - 投げやりやな！？ / 訳ありやな！？ ** Nageyariya na!? - Throw it!? ** Wakeariya na!? - There is a reason!? * Stay down, there! (?) (DL) - 好きになるッ・・・ ** Sukininaru... - I love you... * I knew. (?) (DL) - 海入る··· ** Umi hairu... - Enter the sea... * Yeah, I knew. (?) (DL) - 海···! ** Hairu...! - Sea...! * HUUURUUGH! (Rooney) - ビターン！ ** Bitān! - Bittern! *** Bittern is a common name given to birds belonging to the subfamily Botaurinae of the heron family Ardeidae. Bitterns tend to be shorter necked and more secretive than other members of the family. * Come on, man! (?) (DL) - こっち・・・ ** Kotchi... - Here... * Yeah, how's that feel? (DL) - えい、離さんぴょん！ ** Ei, Hanare-san pyon! - Ei, Mr. Hanare pyon! * Yeah, let me stretch this! (?) (DL) - 意味がわからないです・・・ / 意味が分からないです・・・ ** Imigawakaranaidesu - I don't know what... ** Imi ga wakaranaidesu - I don't know what... * Oh, yeah. Nothing like getting a good stretch! (DL) - 訳わからんけどストレッチ！ ** Wake wakarankedo sutoretchi! - I don't understand, but stretch! * Yeah! (DL) - どや？ ** Do ya? - What? * ROOOAAAAHHH! (DL) - おかぁはん！（；ω；） / ぶるああああああ！！ ** Okāhan!（；ω；） - Okahan! ** Buru aaaaaa!! - Buaaaaaah!! * OHAAAHHHH! (DL) - おかぁはぁん！ ** Okāha~an! - Okahan! * Come on man, get up! Let's go! (Rooney) - 1st part: 我慢せずに､逝け！！ / 1st part: 構わん今行け！ / 2nd part: 行けGO！ ** 1st part: Gaman sezuni, ike!! - Without patience, gone! ** 1st part: Kamawan ima ike! - Please go now! ** 2nd part: Ike GO! - Go go! * Let's go! Son. (Rooney) - ビビルわぁ！ / 鎌田さん・・・ ** Bibiru waa! - I'm sick of you! ** Kamata-san... - Mr. Kamata... * Had enough yet, huh? (Rooney) - 半勃ちやな？ / 半勃ってるな？ ** Hanko chiya na? - A sudden erection? ** Hanokotteru na? - Is it a sudden erection? * No! GERROOOUUUGH! (DL) - もう…ええわ！(怒) / ビオオオオオオ！(フェアリー♂やつあたり) ** Mō... ē wa! (Ika) - Alright... Yeah! (anger) ** Bioooooo! (Fearī ♂ Yaatari) - Bioooooo! (Fairy Candy) * Foo! (DL) - Fоо♪(ビオ) / ふぅ・・・ ** Foo♪(Bio) - Foo! (Bio) ** Fuu... - Huh... * Fo-''' (DL) - ふ？ / ぷっ♪ ** Fu? - Huh? ** Fu - Fu. * '''You alright, huh? (Rooney) - チャーハン？ ** Chahan? - Fried rice? * HERRAAHHH! OH! (DL) - ぐるぐる！ ** Guruguru! - Round and round! * Spread your arms like that. (?) (DL) - ヤればいいじゃない… / 着ればいいじゃん ** Yareba ī janai... - I shouldn't have... ** Kireba ījan - You can wear it. * Why don't you give! (DL) - 海行け！ / 海に！ / 行けぇっ！ / 海行けぇ！ ** Umi ike! - Go to the sea! ** Umi ni! - In the ocean! ** Ike e! - Go! ** Umi ike e! - Go to the sea! * I, ya, give! Yeah! (Rooney) - 最悪やでカズヤァ··· / 最悪やでカズヤ・・・ ** Saiaku ya de Kazuya... - Kazuya at the worst... ** Saiaku ya de Kazuya... - Kazuya at the worst... * You give?! (DL) - やめてぇ ** Yamete - Stop it. * Yeah! Yeah! (Rooney) - ジャン！ケン！ ** Jan! Ken! - Jean! Ken! * OOAAHH! (Rooney) HOOH! (DL) - PONまで言わすか！ ** PON made iwasu ka! - I'll tell you, Pon! * Foo! (DL) - ふぅ・・・ ** Fuu... - Foo... * I'll get you next round. (Rooney) - 激しい姉ちゃん / 剥けチンが一番 / アゲチン姉ちゃん ** Hageshī nēchan - Fierce sister. ** Mukechin ga ichiban - Peeling off my penis is the best. ** Agechin nēchan - Raising penis's sister. * I'll get you next round, okay? (Rooney) - 激しい姉ちゃんOK? / 上げチンの位置はOK? / あげチン姉ちゃんOK？ ** Hageshī nēchan OK? - Fierce sister okay? ** Agechin no ichi wa OK? - Is the position of the raising penis okay? ** Agechin nēchan OK? - Raising penis's sister okay? * Oh, yeah? I'll wait for you. (DL) - ゑ？ / ゑ？が発音うまくて笑う / ほいほい・・・♂ / ホイホイ ** We? - We? ** We? Ga hatsuon umakute warau - We? Laughs with good pronunciation. ** Hoihoi...♂ - Hoihoi... ** Hoihoi - Hoihoi. * I'll give you a second just to... get your breath. (DL) - 1st part: あげるよ咲夜さん・・・ / 1st part: いいけど先にして / 2nd part: 1億円 ** 1st part: Ageru yo Sakuya-san... - I'll give you Ms. Sakuya... *** Refers to Sakuya Izayoi from the Touhou Project Japanese doujin game series. She first appeared in the sixth game, the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. ** 1st part: Īkedo sakini shite - Okay, but first thing. ** 2nd part: 1 Oku-en - 100 million yen. * I'll grab you with waters. (?) (DL) - え、帰るの？ワロス ** E, kaeru no mō warosu - Well, I'm going home again. * Hey, let's go! Come on! (Rooney) - 屁撃つぞ！構わん！ / 屁撃つぞ！Come on！ / HEYケツの穴！我慢！ ** He u zo! Kamawan! - Let's shoot down! Do not worry! ** He u zo! Come on! - Let's shoot down! Come on! ** HEY ketsunoana! Gaman! - Hey asshole! Patience! * Alright, these feel a little better. (DL) - 愛したことある？(´・ω・｀) / 愛したことある？ ** Ai shita koto aru?(´・ω・｀) - Have you ever loved it? ** Ai shita koto aru? - Have you ever loved it? * You re-cooperate? Feeling better? (DL) - ゆっくりプレイ？（実況も欠かさずチェックするカズヤ） / ああ、フェアリー♂ホモスタイル？ / G級プリン？ / ゆっくりプレイ？ ** Yukkuri purei? (Jikkyō mo kakasazu chekku suru Kazuya) - Play slowly? (Kazuya always manages to check the actual situation) ** Aa, Fearī♂Homosutairu? - Huh? Fairy homo style? ** G-kyū purin? - Class G pudding? ** Yukkuri purei? - Play slowly? * Well, I see you got a pretty good grip. (DL) - スイカプリン食え / oh アイスにはプリンがGOOD ** Suikapurin kue - Eating watermelon pudding. ** Oh aisu ni wa purin ga GOOD - Oh pudding is good with ice cream. * Let's go hap! (?) (Rooney) - いまのはなーいwwww ** Ima no Hanai wwww - Today's Hanai. * Hew! Hew! Hew! (DL) - ふふっｗ ** Fu fu~w - Haha! * You want to go ha that way? Alright I got you! (?) (DL) - つまりふわふわアイスにはケツプリンが合うってこと？ / 今のはないw　今のはないわww ** Tsumari fuwafuwa aisu ni wa ketsupurin ga au tte koto? - In other words butt pudding is suitable for for ice cream? ** Ima no wanai w ima no wa nai wa ww - There is no present, there is no present. * Let's just get it! (?) (DL) - なんでやねんw ** Nandeya nen w - Why? * EROOUGH! (DL) - 重い・・・ ** Omoi... - Heavy... * Here you go man! (DL) - 勢い余って！ ** Ikioi amatte! - Too much momentum! * That's right, how we start! (?) (DL) - 後でケツ婚したい！！(？) ** Atode ketsu kon shitai!!(?) - I want to get married later! (?) * CHUHHH! (DL) - そいや！ ** So iya! - That's right! * Now does that feel any better? (DL) - あざといね・・・ ** Azatoi ne... - It's a bruise... * Hmm? (DL) - Foooo♂(TDNモノマネ) ** Foooo♂(TDN monomane) - Foooo! (TDN Monomane) * Now how does this feel? (DL) - (ロッカー壊しちゃって)いやまずいっすよ… ** (Rokkā kowashi chatte) iya mazuissu yo... - (I broke my locker) No, I'm gonna... * Well, I'll have to just give myself a little trophy! (DL) - 愛してるはずだけどちゃうん？ ** 愛してるはずだけどちゃうん？ - Should I love you? * How does that good old back feel? (DL) - 朝日のマグロ♂ ** Asahi no maguro♂ - Asahi tuna bowl. * Alright. (DL) - お～ぅ♂ ** O~u♂ - Oh. * Well, that's just it. (?) (DL) - 返してほしい… ** Kaeshite hoshī... - I want you to return... * We're good to go now. Hmm? Alright. (?) (Rooney) - 受け身取るなら、受け身取れ ** Ukemi torunara, ukemi tore - If you are passive, take it passively. * Yeah, get down! (DL) - いやぁ…信じられない ** Iya... shinjirarenai - No... I can't believe it. * Get down. That's it, grab your arm! (DL) - 痛い…レスリング♪ ** Itai... resuringu ♪ - Ouch... wrestling. * Oh yeah, feels real good. (DL) - もう休まなきゃ… ** Mō yasumanakya… - I have to rest... * I've borrowed it from one of your later tricks. (?) (DL) - まだこんな時間･･･ ** Mada kon'na-jikan - It's still time... * Heheh! How does that go! Oh boy! (?) (DL) - oh my god!?wwwww (平家)boy!wwwwww / あぁん！！ ** oh my!?wwww (heike)boy!wwwwww - Oh my god!? (Heike) Boy! ** Aan!! - Huh! * Ah! I see it! (?) (DL) - あぁ…気持ちいい…っ ** Aa... kimochīi... - Huh... it feels good... * Go away. (?) (DL) - ドンマイ！ ** Don Mai! - Don't worry about it! * Come on, I'll give you a chance. (DL) - 今日はうんちでぇす ** Kyō wa unchi desu - Today is poop. * We're just getting warmed up. Have some fun! (DL) - 麻生さ～ん ** Asou-san - Mr. Aso. * Let's go, retry. (?) (Rooney) - ウチでええわい ** Uchide ē wai - Interior yeah. * Let's go, come on! (Rooney) - 鎌！ ** Kama! - Sickle! * Come on! (Rooney) - 鎌！！ ** Kama!! - Sickle! * EROUGH! ARJUST!' (DL) - 受身やってみました ** Ukemi yatte mimashita - I tried to be passive. * AROUGH! (DL) - 一本！ ** Ippon! - One long thing! * AHHHAH! (DL) - フグリ / 技あり！ ** Fuguri - Blowfish. ** Wazaari! - Technique! * Come on let's go. (Rooney) - お相撲？ ** O sumou? - Sumo? * Go! Come on! (Rooney) - 相撲？構わん！ / よわくなーい！！ / ショーパン ** Sumou? Kamawan! - Sumo? Do not worry! ** Yowakunai!! - It's not good! ** Shōpan - Chopin. * BRAAAAHHH! (DL) - ブスリ♂ ** Busuri♂ - Busuri. * THEHUH HUH HOOH! (DL) - (´；＾ω＾)おっほっほーほぉーう・・・ ** (´；＾ω＾)Ohhohho hoou - Ohohoho hoou... * Come on! (Rooney) - カルマン！（業卍） ** Karuman! (Gō manji) - Callman! (Business) * ERRRGH! (DL) - 本！ ** Hon! - Book! * HOOP! (DL) - 古着！ ** Furugi! - Old clothes! * HOROUP! (DL) - 古着屋！ ** Furugi-ya! - Vintage clothing store! * Huh? How that feel? (DL) - あぁ・・・小田急♂ ** Aa... Odakyū ♂ - Huh... Odakyu. * Huh? I knew you'd feel it! (?) (DL) - あぁ・・・アバッキオ♂ ** Aa... Abakkio♂ - Huh... Abbacchio. *** Refers to Leone Abbacchio from the popular Japanese manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He first appeared in the manga's fifth story arc, Vento Aureo. * You can't breathe? (DL) - ケツプリン！ ** Ketsupurin! - Butt pudding! * Feel that! Crossing your arm! (?) (DL) - 面白いの ** Omoshiroino - Interesting. * AAAAAH! (DL) AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUH! Ah! (Rooney) AROOOUGGH! (DL) - おや？ルーにーのようすが・・・？ ** Oya? Rū nino yō su ga...? - Oh? Is it like Lou? * AHUH! (DL) - お、おい… ** O, oi… - Oh, hey... * Oh man! (DL) - ちくしょう！ ** Chikushō! - Damn it! * Oh, what is all this! (DL) - すごいでーす / 嘘でーす ** Sugoi desu - It's amazing. ** Uso desu - It's a lie. * (Beau spraying oil on Danny) - チュウウウウ♂ / チュウウウウウ♂ / シュウーーッ！ / なぜ止めたし ** Chuuuuu ♂ - Chuuuuu! ** Chuuuuuu ♂ - Chuuuuuu! ** Shuu! - Shuu! ** Naze tometashi - Why did you stop? * Two can play along. (?) (DL) - プシップシッ ** Pushippushi - Pushippushi. * You don't like it now. (?) (DL) - 妖精の戯れ♂ ** Yōsei no tawamure ♂ - Fairy play. * Well well! You don't like that, huh? (DL) - おお～ なんまいだ～ ** Ō ~ nanmaida ~ - Oh, it's no good. * Oh, you like that? (DL) - やめるフォイ！！ ** Yameru foi!! - Stop, Foy! * Bud? (?) (DL) - どうよ？ ** Dō yo? - How is it? * Yeah! Yeah! (DL) - どう・・・好きになる・・・ / あぁゆきのり・・・ ** Dō... sukininaru... - How... do you like it... ** Aa Yukinori - Huh? Yukinori. * Oh, this is different! (DL) - おぉ、レスリングじゃない ** Oo, resuringu janai - Oh, not wrestling. * Ah, it's a little different! (DL) - いつもはどのぐらい？ ** Itsumo wa dono gurai? - How long is it always? * But alright! (DL) - これくらい？ ** Kore kurai? - About this? * Come on. (Rooney) - 結構ね ** Kekkō ne - Quite. * Alright. (DL) - オーライ ** Ōrai - Alright. * BARO! (DL) - よっこら・・・ ** Yokkora... - Yokkora... * It's a good gift! (?) (DL) - ケアル！ ** Kearu! - Care! * Hoh way. (?) (DL) - ドンマイ ** Don Mai - Don Mai. * Oh, you can't get up! (DL) - オリジナル…！ ** Orijinaru…! - Original...! * HIDENARU! (DL) - んだよオラー ** Nda yo orā - I'm Ora. * AHHHEEH! (Rooney) - いくでぇっ！ ** Iku desu! - Let's go! * Aw come on. (DL) - あぁ、気持ちいい/// ** Aa, kimochi/// - Huh, feels good. (blushes) * AHHHHH! (Rooney) - ゆきのり！ / 見えた！ ** Yukinori! - Yukinori! ** Mieta! - Looked! * Yeah! Yeah! That's good! (DL) - 1st part: いいねぇ・・・ / 2nd part: 家で作れる / 2nd part: ｴｱﾘｱﾙ　作りよる / 2nd part: 入れる！ ** 1st part: Īnē - Nice... ** 2nd part: Ie de tsukureru - Can be made at home. ** 2nd part: Eariaru tsukuriyoru - Aerial creation at home. ** 2nd part: Ireru! - Enter! * How's that feel? Oh ho ho yeah! (DL) - 押さえつける・・OH,いいねぇ（＾ω＾） / 離さんピョン（ビオ化）　お、いいねぇ(^ω^) ** Osaetsukeru.. OH, ī nē （＾ω＾） - Hold down.. Oh, good. ** Hanare-san pyon (bio-ka) o, ī nē (^ω^) - Risan Pyon (Bio) oh, good. * Ah yeah! (DL) - あ、いいねぇ(^ω^) ** o, ī nē (^ω^) - Oh, good. * They're here. (?) (DL) - チューニング中♂ / エロいねぇ（小声） ** Chūningu-chū ♂ - Tuning in progress. ** Ero ine~e (kogoe) - It's erotic. (loud) * AHH! (DL) - アッー！！ ** A!! - Ah! * MOREH! (DL) - more ** more - More. * NOWAH! (DL) - ｳﾜｰｵ ** Uwāo - Wow! * Oh! Yeah! Ack! Yeah! (?) (DL) - お！まえ！！やめて！！ ** O! Mae!! Yamete!! - Oh! Before! Stop! * INIE! (DL) - ぶりゅ ** Buri yu - Buriyu. * Alright. That's right! (?) (DL) - あーよいしょ・・ ** A ̄yoisho - Oh good... * How do you feel? (DL) - 綾波ー ** Ayanami - Ayanami. * AHEHE! (DL) - ん゛へぇ ** N hee - Hey. * I love you. (?) (Off-screen cameraman) - I love you...//// ** I love you...//// - I love you... (blushes) * Come on, I want you to try and stand up! HEHE! (DL) - Com'on I love you. 愛してんだ/// ** Com' on I love you. Itoshite nda/// - Come on I love you. I love you. (blushes) * Try and stand up! HEHE! (DL) - ちょw何してんだwwww ** Cho w nani shite nda wwww - What are you doing? * Take my things. (?) (Rooney) - 出光 ** Idemitsu - Idemitsu. * Try your knees? (DL) - へいルーニー？ww ** Hei Rūnī? ww - Hey Rooney? * REYAH! (DL) - うり゛ゃ゛ぁ゛ ** Uriyaa - Uriyaa! * (coughing) - ふぐりっ！ ** Fuguri! - Blowfish! * OAAHH! (DL) - おまwwwwwwwww ** Oman wwwwwwwww - Oman! * ERROOOOOUGH! Yeah! (DL) - 1st part: オモロー / 2nd part: ﾆｭﾙﾝ ** 1st part: Omorō - Omoro. ** 2nd part: Nyurun - Nurem. * Ah ocean. (?) (DL) - 散打w / 音源w ** bara uchiw - Scattering. ** Ongen w - Sound source. * Ah, no way! (DL) - おぉ、ルーニー ** Oo, Rūnī - Oh, Rooney. * OOOAH! ORRHH YEAH! OH YEAH! (?) (DL) - お客さん、学生さん？ / 好意で愛して / 愛して ** Ogyakusan, gakusei-san? - Mr. Customer, or Mr. Student? ** Kōi de aishite - Loving in favor. ** Ai shite - Love. * AAHHHN! (Rooney) - あぁぁあん♡ ** Aaaan♡ - Aaaaan! * You said that! (DL) - 生きる！ ** Ikiru! - Live! Category:Soramimi - Subpage